


Welcome to the Library

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, Libraries, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Rare Pairings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: It was a slow day at the library. Not many people came in for the last few hours, but there was still a lot to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



"Jinksy! You just volunteered to go to the young adult section. We need to find these books," Claudia handed him a piece of paper with a surprisingly long list on it. "Apparently they're not where they’re supposed be and people asked about them today."

"When exactly did I agree to do that?" Steve looked at the list, shaking his head at the titles of some of the books. "And why can't Pete do it?"

"Because he went to get us donuts and smoothies. And he's paying. So it's either you or me, and one of us has to stay here."

"Fine," Steve sighed. "I'll go. You deal with the orders, then. And you're definitely not reading any comic books when I'm searching for misplaced books."

Claudia winked at him and turned to the screen of her computer, closing the window with the comic book she had been reading.

It was a slow day at the library. Not many people came in for the last few hours, but there was still a lot to do. Artie, Myka and Leena had gone to the conference held by one of Artie's old friends, leaving Steve, Claudia and Pete to deal with all the responsibilities for the next four days. Still, Steve couldn't complain. His job was great.

Looking at the large bookcases, Steve exhaled quietly. This section was big, so he really hoped the misplaced books were not hidden in any other section, because then it would definitely take much more time to find them.

Just as he started to look for the books, he heard Claudia answer her phone.

"Strawberry for me and..."

"Blueberry!"

"...blueberry for Jinksy. Wait. Make that two. He's searching for books in the YA section. Yup, that would be all. Unless you want to surprise us with something tasty and very sweet. I won't say no to that," she said, amused. "Cool. See you soon."

The silence fell in the library after that, but not for long. After finding two books, which sadly took more than an hour, Steve heard the door to the library open.

"Hi, am I interrupting?" 

It was a voice he hadn't heard in person for three weeks. Claudia's reaction to the greeting did not surprise him at all.

"What are you doing here?!" Steve heard her get up, so, still holding the books, he went to greet the visitor as well. As soon as he left the YA section he saw Claudia and Joshua hugging each other tightly, before she moved back, still holding Joshua by the shoulders.

"Have you talked to Claire yet? And why didn't you tell us you'll be visiting? Not cool."

Joshua smiled at the amount of questions Claudia asked and Steve couldn't help smiling. He liked seeing them both happy.

"I'm meeting her tomorrow," Joshua said. "I came to talk to one of my professors, actually. He offered to give me books I need for a project, but I had no idea how much time off I'll have, so I thought I'd just surprise you. And maybe get some more books. Is that okay?"

"Just tell me which ones you'll need," she hugged him again. "And, now, do you want to guess who else is here today?"

Claudia turned to look right at Steve, a bright smile on her face widening even more. As Steve approached them, still holding the books in his hands, Joshua kissed him softly, one hand moving to his face, touching his cheek gently.

"Hi," Steve murmured.

"Hello," Joshua kept smiling. "Have you eaten yet? I hoped we could eat lunch together, but if you're busy..."

"Oh, he's free, don't worry," Claudia grabbed the books and the list right away, not giving Steve a chance to react.

"I guess I'm free, then,” Steve hid his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “How about we'll just grab your books and go out for lunch after?"

"Are you sure I wouldn't be interrupting?"

"Don’t worry. Pete should be back soon, so he can handle searching for books for a while," Steve caught Joshua’s hand, running his thumb against the soft skin. 

“Just remember to bring me a burger. If I’m staying here all alone, I demand the biggest burger you can find,” Claudia interrupted, making Steve smile. 

“We’ll be back in an hour,” he squeezed Joshua’s hand, and Joshua squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Warehouse 13, Ensemble (Steve Jinks/Joshua Donovan would be a plus), Library/bookstore Au."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/732557.html?thread=96715405#t96715405)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
